


Love Yourself

by Ravenclawboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Vernon traced the outline of Seungkwan's face. "Even if you can't love yourself, at least let me love you."





	Love Yourself

As Seungkwan stared at his figure in the mirror, he couldn't help but judge himself. To him, his thighs were too big, he had too much of a belly and his face was too round. He pinched at his stomach and thighs with a frown on his face, he hated his body so much. He heard the creaking of floorboards behind him and he locked eyes through the mirror with the person who just walked into the room; Vernon.

Vernon didn't say anything, he knew exactly what Seungkwan had been doing before he walked into the room. A sigh left his lips as he caught sight of Seungkwan's guilty face. He walked up to the latter and enveloped him in a hug. Vernon's hugs were warm and comforting to Seungkwan, they made him feel safe. They rocked back and forth as Seungkwan tightened his arms around Vernon's neck, his head resting in the crook of Vernon's neck. No words had been exchanged but neither of them needed words to understand how the other was feeling. Seungkwan let out a few sniffles and Vernon could feel a wet patch forming on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Vernon slowly backed away from the hug. He linked his and Seungkwan's hands together, leading him to his bed. He gently laid his hands on Seungkwan's shoulders making the boy sit. Vernon grabbed a oversized shirt from the chest of drawers next to the bed and shut the bedroom door. Vernon knew that in times like these Seungkwan just needed a lot of comfort, someone who feels like home, someone like Vernon. He stood in front of Seungkwan, who still had tears running down his face, and tapped his arm as a sign for him to lift them up. The older boy obeyed and lifted his arms above his head, allowing Vernon to pull his hoody over his head and replace it with the oversized shirt, he then kneeled down and tugged the bottom of Seungkwan's jogging bottoms, signalling to him that he should take them off. 

Once Seungkwan was just sitting there in his oversized shirt and underwear, Vernon turned off the lights and jumped into bed, pulling Seungkwan down next to him. Vernon immediately wrapped his arms around Seungkwan, sharing his warmth. One hand was tangled in the other's hair, running his fingers through the strands that were now damaged through endless bleaching and dyeing. The other was wrapped tightly around the other's waist. Their synchronised breaths were the only sound that could be heard until Vernon broke the silence.

"Seungkwan," Vernon whispered, Seungkwan looked up at Vernon with a nod, "It's going to take a long time for you to love yourself but I know you can do it." Vernon carded his fingers through Seungkwan's hair before continuing. "I know I've told you this a thousand times but Seungkwan you truly are beautiful. Your thighs are gorgeous and are in no way too big. Yes, you don't have abs but abs aren't everything. Your face is not too round, it is perfect. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you love. I love your smile, your smile makes me want to smile and my heart wants to burst. Your laugh is even better. I love how you can looked soft and fluffy one minute and then dangerous and sexy the next minute. I love how you're a sentimental and emotional person about most things. I'm jealous of how well you get on with people, even if you've just met. I love that you can bubbly and happy but yet still be understanding. Seungkwan, you are my own little happiness machine and I love you so much." Vernon traced the outline of Seungkwan's face. "Even if you can't love yourself, at least let me love you." 

The tears poured down Seungkwan's face after Vernon's words. He sobbed into Vernon's chest as the boy held him tightly while rubbing his back to calm him down. "Vernon, I love you so much." Seungkwan whispered through his tears, his hands were scrunched up in Vernon's shirt, clinging on for dear life. "I love you too, baby," Vernon whispered back, "let's go to sleep okay?" Vernon placed a small kiss on Seungkwan's soft lips before Seungkwan fell into a deep slumber with Vernon following not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a nice christmas!! Sorry that this is kind of angsty but its inspired by Episode 29. of Going Seventeen.
> 
> Please kudos and comment!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


End file.
